<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i see my future in your eyes by buck_begins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680781">i see my future in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins'>buck_begins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but the two should be happy so you know what, this is pure fluff basically, we will start the week out on a positive note</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnancy cravings were a bitch. That was Maddie’s definitive opinion on them. Sometimes they were foods she loved, sometimes it was foods that sounded awful together, and sometimes it was just desperately wanting food at 2am for no good reason. It was even worse when it was something she couldn’t have. Pregnancy diets seemed to be designed to take all of the best foods out of her life. She would kill a man for a single sip of a latte. </p>
<p>Day 1: “I want to marry you.” + love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Maddie Buckley week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i see my future in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pregnancy cravings were a bitch. That was Maddie’s definitive opinion on them. Sometimes they were foods she loved, sometimes it was foods that sounded awful together, and sometimes it was just desperately wanting food at 2am for no good reason. It was even worse when it was something she couldn’t have. Pregnancy diets seemed to be designed to take all of the best foods out of her life. She would kill a man for a single sip of a latte. </p>
<p>She was eternally grateful for Chimney. Not only had he offered to go on the pregnancy diet with her, which she declined because she knew it would be hard on him with work and only one of them should have to suffer, but because he put up with all of her cravings. He didn’t judge her for eating peanut butter on pizza or when she broke down crying because she couldn’t figure out what she wanted. </p>
<p>They were having a quiet lazy morning, both of them somehow having the day off. It wasn’t unusual  for their off days to overlap, but they usually had plans either with each other or one of their friends. They didn’t have any plans until later in the evening. It was nice to sometimes just sit and enjoy each other’s company in silence, occasionally sending each other cute photos they saw. Their work days were hectic enough, some peace that they knew wouldn’t be interrupted was always appreciated. </p>
<p>Maddie had been staring a little too longingly at Chim’s coffee apparently. Her own cup of hot chocolate just wasn’t the same. Chim shot her a look before searching something up on his phone. It was clear he was up to something, but Maddie wasn’t sure what. He got up, grabbed his wallet and keys, and dropped a kiss on Maddie’s forehead.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back. I’ve got an idea.”  Chim headed quickly out of the door, leaving no time for arguments. Maddie wouldn’t have tried to stop him anyways. She knew that whatever he was doing was likely to benefit her. She couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t relieving to see Chim get so involved in her pregnancy. It should have been a red flag to her how worried she was with Doug about what could happen if she became pregnant. With Chim, she was never worried. She was surprised when she found out, a little shocked, but happy to tell Chim. It wasn’t something either of them were expecting to happen so quickly, but it was something both of them wanted. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Chim walked back in, a bag in his hand. “So I found a coffee ice cream that doesn’t have any caffeine in it. It’s not the same as regular coffee but people said it helped with cravings.” He set the bag on the table, heading to the kitchen to grab two spoons. He didn’t expect to turn around to find Maddie crying. “Did I do something wrong?”</p>
<p>“No no, I’m just so excited to actually taste coffee again. These are happy tears.” Maddie really was so thrilled, but her emotions felt like they bubbled over too fast these days. Crying just seemed to happen no matter the emotion. She would power through it though. She could take the random crying for 5 more months if it meant she got to see the twins at the end. “We should probably eat this before it melts.” </p>
<p>They wasted no time digging into the ice cream. Maddie was thrilled after the first bite. There had been so many of her favourite foods that she could no longer eat. The fact that there was a way for her to still enjoy coffee, and have ice cream was perfect. She didn’t bother to stop the words from coming out of her mouth. “After this idea I want to marry you.”</p>
<p>Chim froze. A drop of ice cream fell on the table. Maddie kept eating like she hadn’t just dropped a bomb that shook his entire world. It wasn’t like Chimney had never thought about marriage before. Hell, he had considered proposing when she came out of the bathroom with the positive pregnancy test. But it was something he figured they should at least discuss before it happened. They had conversations about wanting kids before, they knew they were on the same page about that. But marriage, that was a completely separate thing. It wasn’t ever discussed. With everything that happened with Doug, Chim didn’t know if she would even want to get married. However, this seemed like somewhat of a confirmation that it was at least on the table. “You want to marry me?”</p>
<p>Maddie couldn’t help but feel a little soft. She reached across the table and gave Chim’s free hand a gentle squeeze. “Yes I want to marry you. I know we haven’t talked about it much, but it’s something that I want. Maybe not right now, we have enough stress with two kids on the way, but after. When things calm down a little bit we can make that final step official.” Maddie felt new tears running down her cheeks. She loved Chimney. Marriage wasn’t the end all be all of things, but having a wedding where her family could actually come and enjoy was something she wanted. Or even just a party afterwards to celebrate. She wanted their family with them. She wiped her tears away, smiling over at Chim. “We aren’t considering this an official proposal thought, you deserve better than me crying over some ice cream.” </p>
<p>Chim couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “I’d take any proposal from you, but we can redo this at a different time. Just no public proposals still, and definitely no almost ones at revolving restaurants.” The two ended up fully laughing, reminiscing over that date. It was an important step in their relationship. All of their important moments somehow revolved around food, but that was okay. They knew where they stood in their relationship. It was full of love, they were on the same page about their future, and their small family was going to grow soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come clown with me if you want on tumblr @bucks-little-hop</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>